Linear Tape-Open (“LTO”) is a computer storage magnetic tape format developed as an alternative to the proprietary Digital Linear Tape (“DLT”) format. The LTO roadmap calls for successive increases in capacity and speed. Due to these targets and the need to maintain, and perhaps shrink, a small drive housing form-factor, printed circuit board real estate is becoming very valuable as the need to include additional components increases. Due to this, it is becoming challenging to fit various drive mechanisms, included in previous generation LTO drives, into newer designs.
Some examples of those various mechanisms include a hub lock mechanism and a magnetic head cleaning mechanism. The hub lock mechanism is typically used to lock a take-up hub during a tape threading operation. As the name implies, the head cleaning mechanism is typically used to clean a magnetic head. Also, typically, these two mechanisms are often used in conjunction. For example, during a thread (or unthread) operation, a take-up hub will typically be locked as the head cleaner cleans the magnetic head. Due to the need for smaller drive housing form-factors, it may desirable to provide redesigns of various drive mechanisms to allow for those smaller form-factors.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.